


Angels?

by seriouslaser



Category: Supernatural, Touched by an Angel
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslaser/pseuds/seriouslaser
Summary: A girl encounters two VERY DIFFERENT kinds of angels.





	Angels?

**Author's Note:**

> I was binge-watching Touched By An Angel for the first time since becoming a Supernatural fan, and kept randomly expecting Cas to show up during the "glowy angel reveal" scenes. Then I wondered what that would look like. Then I thought it'd be cool if someone wrote it. Then *I* wrote it.
> 
> This is my first work of fanfiction of any sort; be honest, but be gentle. ^_^

The teenage girl ran hard down the dark street, only to skid to a stop when that Irish hippie chick who liked hanging around the community center suddenly appeared in her path. Behind her were the new soccer coach and the new church organist, for some bizarre reason. “Get the hell out of my way!” she screamed at them, made illogically angrier by her confusion as to how and why these random people had managed to follow her all this way unnoticed. But then, out of nowhere, they became bathed in a soft white light, almost like they were… glowing? She took a nervous step back.

“Don’t be afraid, Michelle,” said Monica in her gentle brogue. “I am an angel, and so are Andrew and Tess. We were sent by God to help you through this troubled time, and to bring you a message.”

“God?” the girl answered, trembling. “Why should God send me angels?” Without warning her legs decided they weren’t going to hold her up anymore, and she collapsed to the asphalt. “He’s going to punish me, isn’t He? The things I’ve said and done…!” Tears were falling fast, striking the roadway by her knees.

“Oh, no! Nothing like that!” Monica was kneeling next to her, the mysterious light shining from her coppery hair like a halo. “God wants you to know that He loves you so much, and he knows why you ran away, and how sorry you are for what you did. He-”

The sweet chimes of her voice were interrupted by a sudden sound, somehow soft yet at the same time unnaturally loud, like one single beat of a gargantuan set of wings. But what really had everyone’s attention was the fifth person (entity?) standing in the midst of their emotional tableau, who had definitely _not_ been there an instant before. He was tall, with intense blue eyes in a scruffily handsome face. He was clad in a dark suit with a blue tie flipped the wrong way round. But all this was eclipsed by the blood-spattered trenchcoat he wore, and the long silver triple-edged knife with an even bloodier blade in his hand. In a setting made ethereal by the presence of the three angels, he seemed frighteningly _real_.

Michelle had scrambled backward in terror upon seeing him. “What’s going on? Who the hell are you?” Her voice was a strangled squeak.

His was almost a gutteral growl. “I could ask you the same. I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord.” His eyes narrowed as he looked over the others. “What are _you_ supposed to be?”

END


End file.
